Second War
by Ran Mouri
Summary: .:NOW UPDATED:. [YAOI] After a bus crash, Fuji and Eiji seem to start acting odd. What's with all that 'Prince' deal? How are Tezuka, Atobe and Inui involved in all this? Please, give it a chance!
1. Prologue

**A/N:** I'm not sure what pushed me into this kind of fic, maybe I'll regret it later, I'm not sure, the thing is, I went to the bathroom at 1:44 am and came back with the idea rounding my head.

God bless bathroom miracles! cough er.. here it comes, one thing tho, this is NOT an AU... sort of. And please, forgive my grammar mistakes! My WORD died on me and I had to type this fic in txt format.

**

* * *

Second War.**  
By Ran Mouri.

* * *

**Prologue.**

_The enemy kept coming closer, he had to run, faster... faster... FASTER!_

_His legs ached so much, his breathing was uneven and his sight blurred from time to time, the bitting cold of the snow was making his feet slowly turn red, then blue, if he kept going much longer he wasn't sure he'd make it, he needed to hide... NOW!_

_"It's ok..." A soft voice whispered in his ear. "Leave me here... save yourself." Tender blue eyes met with wide burgundy ones._

_"I can't do that, your majesty! Come on!" He said fiercely. "Just a few more miles! You'll be home in no time." The prince who was leaning against his back shook his head softly. He could feel their enemies getting close by the second, so used they were to those snowy mountains that moving for them was easier._

_And he was risking the life of his loyal guard..._

_He was selfish..._

_"If they capture me... you can escape and bring help back later." He knew the king would not kill him, he was a precious asset in the war... He would survive while his guard brought the army, his beloved general would save him._

_He had faith._

_"Your Majesty!" The guard protested, removing his black coat. "I won't leave you! I promised the general I would bring you back! He'll be devastated if... if... " The young knight didn't dare to say it. "Our general... I can't let him die like..."_

_"...like your former prince?" A mocking voice asked. Both young men turned._

_The King's army had them surrounded. There was no escape._

_"You've been a ery naughty boy, my dearest prince." The King sneered, betrayal all over his face. The Prince winced._

_"I... I have to go back, my people... they need me." His plead was answered with a powerful slap that left his right cheek stinging, his knight wanted to punish that bastard that only caused his prince pain, but knew it would endanger them both if he did anything._

_"My foolish beauty, your only duty is to stay by my side... Do you really want me to kill more of your people so you realize it?"_

_Unnoticed by them a shadow lurked in the forest, staring at everything that happened with calculating brown eyes. Thin lips moved in a silent chant, a pray for the spirits in the cold forest to help, for the shadow had to be neutral, and could not interfere._

_Nor the King, the Prince or his Knight noticed the blinding golden light that enveloped them until it was too late._

_With a powerful flash... all disappeared._

**--------**

"Oi! Echizen!" Ryuusaki-sensei called with a wave of her hand as she entered the hospital. Ryoma nodded at her, and turned to the black set of doors that separated him from the rest of his team.

All he could remember was that he was on a bus with his team mates and Fudomine Team, on their way to some training camp or another, followed closely by Hyotei and St. Rudolph on another one, it was snowing heavily and the sun had already set, most, if not all of the teens were sleeping due to the long trip. That is, until the driver shouted.

Ahead of them was a truck, speeding towards their direction and seemly out fo control. Everyone started to scream, and then all became black.

He woke up a few hours later to find Ryuusaki-sensei staring worriedly at him. She told him they had crashed, and then Hyotei's and St. Rudolph's bus had crashed them from behind as well. Thanks gods they were near the city still and all the injured players could be sent to the hospital as soon as posible.

Ryoma only got a scratch on his cheek. His coach told him he had Fuji on top of him when they finally found him, and that had saved his arm from the twisted remains of their bus. The small boy couldn't understand, what was Fuji-sempai doing on top of him? The prodigy had gotten a deep gash on his forehead because of that stupid stunt!

He clenched his fists...

If something happened to Fuji-sempai...

Slowly he turned to the rest of the team, Momo-sempai and Kaidoh-sempai were ignoring eachother, both had bandages around their heads, nothing serious, hopefully. Inui was staring ahead, awaiting the news like most. Somewhere ahead, Tachibana-san and Ibu-san were speaking to a nurse, trying to get some information on the condition of their own team. They had been the luckiest, so far... huddled together in their sleep.

All raised their heads when a doctor aproached Ryuusaki-sensei.

"How are they?" She asked worriedly. The doctos sighed.

"All of them are fine, sensei." He smiled tiredly, taking his chart. "I had to stich Fuji Syuusuke-kun's head." At this, Yuuta, who had been sitting as close to the door as he could, sighed in relief.

"Baka Aniki..." He whispered, finally allowing the nurses to bandage his hand. Not even Kamio and Oshitari together were able to keep him down when he found out his brother was injured. He kept banging on the door, demanding to be let through.

The doctor smiled.

"Let's see, Kikumaru Eiji-kun twisted two fingers of his left hand, we managed to put them in their place in time, he'll be fine as soon as the swelling subsides." Momoshiro shot a smile at Ryoma, who nodded.

"Umm... Oishi Shuichiro-kun banged his head on a window, nothing dangerous thankfully, he's sleeping. As for Tezuka Kunimitsu-kun..." The team held silence. "He's the luckiest man I have seen, he escaped the crash with just a split lip and a gash on his arm." Sumire blinked.

"Then why is he in the operating room?" She asked, confused. The doctor laughed nervously.

"Well, he refuses to leave the room until all his team mates are released." A general sweatdrop followed that statement. The doctor bowed to them as the couch thanked him and went to Tachibana's side, reporting the state of his own team.

"Thanks god nothing happened right?" Momo beamed and regreted that action almost instantly, he had a major headache and moving only made it worst.

"It's almost a miracle." Ryuusaki-sensei nodded with a small smile. "Two buses crash with a truck and no one dies, we should be thankfull." Her team nodded, silently happy.

Ryoma wrapped himself tighter with the cover he had been given and sighed. They all had to wait until morning to be picked up, since their respective parents were on their way, but due to the storm wouldn't be able to reach them until so. Now that the doctor informed them no one was severely injured, a peaceful aura fell upon them and most prepared to rest.

"Oi... move a little, will you?" A soft voice said, and Ryoma saw that Yuuta was trying to get some space by his side. The younger Fuji sibbling had refused to leave with his team when Hyotei's manager came for them in a helicopter, argumenting that they could be treated at the school's hospital, since the one they were in was too small for all of them. He kept silent as his team mates boarded, carrying Mizuki, who had broken his leg. He would not leave his brother's side.

With a nod, Ryoma made some space for him.

"Your brother... was at the other end of the bus." The first year said evenly.

"I know..." Yuuta answered, not looking at him.

"But he appeared on top of me."

"I know..."

"How?" Yuuta's silver grey eyes regarded him for a moment.

"Aniki... is stupid like that."

They needed no more words, the hospital was silent again...

That is until the histeric shriek of the nurses alerted them that something was wrong.

"DOCTOR! COME QUICK!" She said breathlessly from the door. Everyone turned to her just in time to see a black and white blur fall to their knees in the hallway.

"Eiji... sempai?" Kaidoh asked in shock as the redhead stared at them with wild eyes, resting on his back was Fuji, whose right eye was covered with bandages.

Both were panting with exhaustion.

"FUJI! KIKUMARU! WHAT DO YOU TWO THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Fuji blinked at Ryuusaki-sensei for a moment and took woobly steps towards her.

"... Ge... General..." He whispered in awe. The coach blinked.

"General?" Momoshiro repeated, confused. More so when Fuji ran towards Inui, who was standing behind Sumire and wrapped his arms around his neck, kissing him on the lips almost desperatedly.

"Thanks Gaia you are alright, General." He whispered with a small smile on his face. Caressing his cheek. "I thought I would never see you again..."

Eiji smiled too, it seemed they were safe now. The General would save them.

"KIKUMARU! FUJI! COME BACK HERE!" The commanding voice of Tezuka yelled from the door. Both boys blinked in unison and slowly turned, shock clearly written on their pale faces.

The sandy blond haired young man seemed about to faint.

The redhead stood...

"P... Prince?" He asked. "Prince Kunimitsu?" Hell broke loose as Fuji lost conscience right there, only to be caught by Inui. Who was as confused as the rest.

"FUJI!"

**TBC.**

**F/N:** What do you think? Good? Bad? Awful? I deserve to be banned? Please send some reviews! I know it's confusing right now, but as the story progresses I think you all will be able to see where this is heading.


	2. Chapter 01

**A/N: **So, here you have the new chapter, I'm sorry I took so long, but school's been a mess for me, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Second War.  
**By Ran Mouri.

**Chapter 01. **

Among all the commotion Eiji and Fuji's frustrated escape cause, Oishi slept. The sleeping drugs in his system maintained a peacefull rest that pulled him, ironically, deeper that any normal sleep would.

So, he dreamed.

_He dreamed of bast gardens so green any painter would give anything to be able to gaze into them, of clear ponds and colorful flowers marking white roads that were gently caressed by the tender breeze. _

_Such a beautiful sight. _

_And in his dream he was there, resting comfortable under the shade of a tree, letting his surroundings fill his senses and expand them. Just to enjoy the pleasure it all brought. _

_Then that hand was touching his shoulder gently. _

He opened his eyes and found himself face to face with Eiji, his best friend and partner. His hair was longer than his conscious mind acknowledged, but, apart from that he was just the same, so vibrant and joyful.

_"Na, Oishi... You fell asleep." The redhead whispered as he played with his ponytail. Oishi felt a little embarrassed, probably his dream self had something to do and napping in the garden was not it. _

_"Gomen, were you scolded?" He asked conserned. Eiji shook his head._

_"Tezuka saved me." Was his answer. "Pulled me out before practice was over so they wouldn't scold me because I was partnerless, don't worry." He sighed in relief. Tezuka always saved them, he was a good friend. _

_"Thanks Gaia he was there then." His own green eyes blinked in confussion when he saw his partner look down. "Eiji, what's wrong?" He asked, conserned. _

_Kikumaru smiled at him in a very nervous way. _

_"Shuichirou..." He started. Oishi instantly knew it was something serious if his best friend refered to him by his give name. "Would you be terribly upset... if Tezuka asked me to marry him?" He said finally, while his eyes tried to avoid his friend's. _

_Oishi raised an eyebrow. _

_"Marry... YOU?" He asked incredously. "Why would Tezuka want to marry you? He's in love with Fuji, isn't he?" Eiji nodded. _

_"Yeah, but he's never made a move... but that's not the point! Would you be... mad at me?" The red haired boy insisted, pleadingly. _

_Shuichirou smiled gently at him and ruffled his hair with a hand. Slowly. _

_"Of course not. You are my best friend... and he's our leader, if he asked you to marry him, however inprobable that is, and you said yes, I wouldn't be angry at you." His reasurance seemed to please his best friend, because he jumped happily and wrapped his arms around his neck. Oishi felt he had touched heaven then, how he loved his sweet Eiji, the years together, their continuous practice... _

_Eiji was the kind of man you either loved or hated, there would never be a middle point with him. _

_So he loved Eiji. _

_More than he dared to confess. _

_And therefore, he never confessed his feelings to his hyperactive friend. It was ok to have him by his side always... _

_Suddenly he realised most of his team mates were around them and Eiji was explaining something to them, something important, it seemed, because all were staring at him with various degrees of shock in their faces. _

_So, Oishi decided he'd better listen. _

_"... so! Tomorrow night it'll be, I hope you all can come! There'll be lots of nice food and dancing and games and... umm what else?" He put a finger to his lips, just in time to see Tezuka himself apearing._

_"... and it's a formal event, so I expect you all to be presentable." He finished for the small boy who smiled._

_Momoshiro blinked once, twice. _

_"Eiji-sempai...Tezuka-sempai... can you... repeat that?" He asked, still in shock. Tezuka nodded. _

_"Now that Kikumaru has sorted all that had him reluctant, he can readily comply to his family's tradition, thus, our wedding ceremony will be held tomorrow night. Of course that ceremony also marks our graduation, so you all will better be ready." Without another word he took Eiji's hand in his and led him out of the garden, surely they had much to plan yet. _

_The rest of the team stood where they were, chatting among themselves about the event, how shocking it was, and how they would manage to dress. Oishi couldn't hear any of it. His heart was shattered... his only hope, his dream... _

_... had left with Tezuka. _

_"Eiji..." He whispered brokenly. _

**_------------ _**

Oishi woke up suddenly, sweat covered his body and made him tremble. That nightmare had been so real. It scared him just to think of the posibilities.

Eiji marrying Tezuka?

He shook his head.

"... baka... I shouldn't even consider that..." He said to himself, finally allowing his surroundings to fase him. He noticed then the screaming, the rushe steps and the all around commotion. Some nurses were dragging Fuji back to his bed and Eiji was following close behind, followed by Tezuka who seemed more than pissed and Inui who kept taking notes, thoroughly flushed.

"Uh?" He muttered.

"Kikumaru-sempai and Fuji-sempai tried to escape a few minutes ago." Ryoma explained lowly, standing besides him. Oishi blinked.

"Escape?"

"Uiz... Then Fuji-sempai tried to make out with Inui-sempai. Tezuka-buchou snapped at them and then Fuji-sempai fainted."

"STOP IT! YOU ARE HURTING HIM!" Cried Eiji as he tried to reach for his blue eyes friend. Streching his hand as long as he could, frantic. "HE HURT HIS FEET! LISTEN TO ME!" The doctors turned to the hysteric redhead in shock as they uncovered Fuji's feet, who just some hours ago had been fine, and now had ice burns all over them.

"How..."

"YOU HAVE TO GET HIM TO A HEALER!" Eiji yelled, moving his arms.

Tezuka stood by Fuji's side, shocked. He was with him all the time, even when their bus had crashed. He had seen him move out of instinct to protect Echizen with his body, his feet, his hands, everything had been fine then.

So why was he so injured now?

His eyes widened further when Eiji threw himself at his feet.

"Please, Kunimitsu-sama... tell them! They'll listen to you!" He pleaded holding his hands. "He tried to save me, walking barefooted on the snow... please! A healer can fix this! Kunimitsu-sama!"

"Eiji-sama..." A weak voice called, startling them all.

"Fuji..." Whimpered Kikumaru as he neared him. "Don't worry, I'll take you to Tachibana-sensei's house, he'll help... I know he will." The young prodigy shook his head softly.

"My prince, this is not our land... That's not Prince Tezuka... and he's not the general either." Fuji pointed at Inui weakly. "His skin is unmarred, his kisses are bitter. We're not home." He tried to explain gently.

Eiji fell to his knees in shock.

"By Gaia... where are we then?"

"Prince... Tezuka...?" Another voice asked suddenly. All turned to see Tachibana enter, holding his head. "Prince Kunimitsu Tezuka of Ciaran?"

Eiji smiled in relief and ran to him.

"Tachibana-sensei! Thanks god someone we know!" He exclaimed. Tachibana blinked a little before bowing to the redhead and staring at the room.

"Your majesty, what is happening here? I was at my home, preparing to operate when I woke up in this acursed place, with a bruise on my head... and friends long gone are greeting me... is this the land of death, my prince?" Eiji shook his head.

"I'm not sure sensei, Fuji and I were in our way from Braeden when we appeared in here." Fuji nodded.

"Odd... maybe gracious Gaia thought fit to send us into this acursed alternation of our former selves?" Tachibana mussed, looking around.

"CAN SOMEONE EXPLAIN WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE!" Momoshiro yelled, confussed beyond relief. Fuji-sempai had ice burns in the middle of summer, Kikumaru-sempai thought he was royalty and Tachibana-san out of nowhere, seemed to be atune with that madness.

Three pairs of eyes turned to him.

"... Captain Takeshi?" Fuji asked confused.

"Imposible..." Breathed Tachibana. "Captain had only one arm and leg... and was killed in the first war..."

Eiji narrowed his eyes.

"We are surrounded by foes then, pretending to be our loved ones." No other warning was needed before Eiji took a gleaming sword out of nowhere and faced Tezuka. "You, my lord... seem to be the leader..." He growled. "Why else would you take the face of my beloved husband if not?"

This time, before anyway could move, Tezuka's back hit the floor.

**T.B.C. **

**A/N: **There, you liked? I know most of you thought Fuji would be the prince, but I thought it would be too predictable and I think that the switched positions will give the fic a good rythm, don't worry tho, Tezuka IS in love with Fuji... untill next time then!

**Please Review with your opinions, the most detailed the best, since it might alter the fic to your likings! **


	3. Chapter 02

**Second War.  
**By Ran Mouri.

**Chapter 02.**

"Answer me!" Growled Eiji as he kneeled on the floor, his sword tight to Tezuka's neck. "How dare you use my beloved Kunimitsu-sama's face!"

Tezuka was staring at the redhead in shock... HUSBAND!

"Eiji-sama..." Tachibana whispered gently as he put a calming hand on the boy's shoulder. "I believe they are as confused as we are, also, I can't feel any malice from their spirits." He said softly.

Eiji looked at him.

"Then... we are safe?" Tachibana nodded, helping his prince to his feet. Eiji felt mortified then, he had threatened his husband's alter persona. He could have killed him! Lost his prince again.

With his cheeks tainted with red he made a remorseful bow.

"I'm sorry, Kunimitsu-sama, I didn't mean harm... it's just that I'm confused, I would say even scared, with this situation... Please forgive me, my Prince." Tezuka blinked.

"Ah... it's ok." He said as he stood. "No... offence taken." He couldn't believe how the redhead's face brightened then, that devotion scared him.

"Who are you, and where are you from, maybe if you explain yourselves we might be able to understand what happened." Inui proposed. The rest of the team nodded.

Tachibana stared at his prince for a second before leaving him to Fuji's care and taking a seat at a nearby bed. He was the most level headed at the moment.

"My name, is Kippei Tachibana, I'm the Royal Healer of the prospere Kingdom of Ciaran." Then the young man bowed. "To my right is Syuusuke Fuji, Captain of the Royal Guard and personal Bodyguard of the Regent. And, of course, next to him is our Prince Regent Eiji-sama, the head of the government until his highness Prince Ryoma-sama is of age." As one, all eyes turned to a wide eyes Ryoma Echizen.

"Me?" He asked in surprise.

"Yes, Ryoma-sama." Answered Fuji kindly. "You." Not sure why, the younger boy's cheeks blushed bright red. Fuji's kindness was not uncommon, but it always held a little bit of malice, this time, that pure, unadultered tenderness made him nervous.

"But... If Echizen is your Prince, why are you sucking up to Tezuka Buchou?" Asked Momoshiro, making his team mates roll their eyes. Always so blunt.

This time, Kikumaru answered.

"Kunimitsu-sama is ... was the oldest son, therefore the rightful heir. But unfortunatedly he died in the first war, Ryoma-sama is still too young to rule, therefore I, as Kunimitsu-sama's widow, have to rule in his stead." Tezuka felt a shiver run down his spine.

Him? Married to Kikumaru?... imposible.

A frown marred his face as Kikumaru kept explaining the distribution of their land and politics.

Why would this parallel self of his marry Kikumaru? If they were any alike he would have chosen ... His cheeks flushed as his hazel eyes landed of the blue eyes prodigy/now guard that was so softly answering all doubts. Why hadn't his other self married Fuji?

His eyes widened.

He was accepting this alternative reality theory too quickly, what if the blow to the head had affected those three's perception and were now in a collective state of self induced allucination? It could happen... right? Even if they had no contact with eachother until they started splutering insanities... maybe by some weird, mental fenomena, Fuji, Kikumaru and Tachibana were in the same delusion, and for the looks of it, pulling his team mates with them.

Most likely...

But how could he explain Fuji's frostbiten feet, or the scar that crossed the bridge of his nose, so clear it was hard to see, but as he knew his friend's face by heart, it was easy for him to realize it was there in the first place.

Tezuka shook his head. He had to stop! There was no way that what they were saying was true, there was no alternative world where he died... where Kikumaru was his widow and Tachibana his doctor...

Because it was ilogical...

Because it was ridiculous!

Because it meant that somewhere along their lives, Fuji and Inui, out of all people, had fallen in love...

He couldn't accept that...

"... Kunimitsu-sama..." A soft voice called him out of his mussings. Tezuka raised his head to stare at Kikumaru's... Green eyes?

"Kunimitsu-sama. Are you ok?" The smaller boy was staring at him with such a worry, he couldn't understand it, not used to it, he nodded. Eiji smiled then.

"As I was saying, the First War, as we call it, is a conflict that happened to years ago between out Kingdom of Ciaran and the Braeden Empire, because Braeden's Emperor wanted to add our land to his reign. Kunimitsu-sama of course refused his many proposals of aliance... Of course said proposals meant he would have to marry the emperor, then is when he asked me to marry him, as I was his only friend of noble blood, and the only one even the emperor would not have any means to object to."

The smile slowly died in the redhead's lips. Even if his marriage was a forced one, his majesty and himself had managed to find love in eachother, and to think about him was painful.

Too painful...

Inui stared at Tezuka. Tezuka stared back...

It was a plausible reason...

"The Emperor was furious." Fuji continued as he saw his prince was not able to continue. "He immediately declared was on Ciaran and rushed his army to crush ours." The sandy haired young man swallowed thickly. "Many died on that war, Baeden had a bigger army full of mages and necromancers, our ecomancers were to match. Finally Tezuka-sama sacrificed himself to create a barrier against the Emperor and his people... to keep them away from our borders. Eiji-sama was proclaimed Prince Regent that day." Slowly, carefully, Fuji slid an arm around the smaller boy's shoulders, holding him.

"Only General Inui-sama, Fuji-sama and Oishi-sama, the Royal Advisor, survived, the rest of the knights died with Prince Kunimitsu." At this, Momoshiro and Kaidoh swallowed.

That meant they were dead too, in this other world.

"What about the second war?" Ryoma asked suddenly. Everyone turned to him in confusion.

"Second War?" Asked Inui. The first year shrugged.

"Sure, if they say First War, that means there is a Second one." Once more Fuji gifted him with a bright smile and he felt his knees weaken, that wasn't normal. He had to control himself!

"His Highness is right, we are now in the middle of the Second War." He explained. "We're not sure how, but Braeden managed to capture Eiji-sama, and the Emperor kept him prisioner for a year, demanding that Ryoma-sama gave up the throne in favor to him." Eiji sighed.

"Ryoma-sama refused, of course. Just when I thought the Emperor was going to kill me, Fuji managed to sneak into the castle and rescued me." Tachibana was staring at his prince with worry, he did not know that part of the story.

"We were running from the Emperor's guards around the mountains, he managed to catch us... then a bright light enveloped us and we woke up in this room, with you all." Finished Eiji. "We're not sure what happened or why we are here, but we must go back at once... Ryoma-sama needs us." Tachibana nodded.

"If Eiji-sama does not return, Ryoma-sama will be forced to take the crown and the counsil will rule for him... More so! The Emperor could attack at any minute."

"I wouldn't be so sure..." Tezuka said. Bringing all eyes towards himself.

"What do you mean, your majesty?" Asked Eiji.

"Well, you two were with him when that light came... maybe he's here too." Eiji and Fuji stared at eachother, they had not considered that posibility.

"We must beg Gaia you are right, your Majesty." Fuji answered. "If he's here, he's as powerless as we are, and cannot comand his army to attack Ciaran from here." Eiji nodded happily, that sole thought gave him hope enough to relax for the first time in weeks.

* * *

In other hospital, a pair of piercing eyes opened and slowly came to focus. He was alone in a white room that he did not know, wearing a robe that he did not remember having. And that stupid Mage and his little Prince where nowhere in sight.

Carefully, he sat on his bed and narrowed his eyes.

"You can't escape me, Eiji-sama... You and your little guardian are going to pay." He hissed, clenching his fists. His most trusted guards had to be near. Otherwise he would have to prepare a ritual to bring them to this side.

He had a war to win, and a Prince to marry.

"Ciaran is mine..."

**T.B.C.**

**A/N: Scary huh? I hope you have a clearer view on what's happening now and will be able to get the plot faster. I know this chapter was a little boring but I needed a little background on Ciaran and Braeden so you can all understand better.**

**As always please send reviews and give your opinions, now you have the emperor in our world, what do you think will happen? Why is Ryoma so taken with this new, kind Fuji? And what will happen between Tezuka and his... ahem... husband? XD**


	4. Chapter 03

**A/N: After much deliveration and with lots of love for you guys I decided to continue the fic a little, let's see where this bout of inspiration takes us, huh? **

**This chapter goes to Jingy and Artiebanks who, even after years of the last update continued to shower me with love. (That and that's been so long since someone ever called me Ran-sama *is a sucker for praises*). So, both of you, hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Second War.  
By: Ran Mouri**.

After Fuji and Eiji had been released from the hospital Tezuka and the rest of the team decided it would be impossible for them to go back to their homes, which was the reason of Ryoma's current predicament, which involved himself, his beloved cat, a yukata he remembered his cousin wearing once and Fuji-senpai.

Explanation?

Considering all clothes Eiji, Tachibana and/or Fuji had with them the moment of the accident had been ruined beyond recognision, it was only logical that they should get something to wear besides their hospital robes. And unfortunatedly, while Eiji and Kippei both fit his father's yukata quite well (if only a little too big for the redhead) Fuji was too small to wear something of Nanjirou's and too tall to wear something of Ryoma's which only left his cousin's dark blue yukata, which was a little short on the tensai.

Fuji's response to his choice of atire?

"It's similar to our training gear, Ryoma-sama, you shouldn't worry so much about me," acompanied with a light pat to his head and a kiss to his cheek.

How was he to tell his senpai that he was seriously spyraling into a crush for the older boy?

So he just kept quiet and lead his surprising guests to one of the unocuppied rooms of his house.

"I guess you three will have to share the room, sorry," he said hidding his face from the tensai. Eiji grinned.

"That's ok, Ryoma-kun, it won't be the first time we share close space," and to probe his point, the redhead wrapped his arms around Fuji's shoulders happily.

"I think we should stay as well," suggested Inui, fixing his glasses. "I believe it would be a one time opportunity to-" but was interrupted as Tezuka quietly whacked him on the back of the head.

"Inui, stop it, it's not like there is any proof that these three do come from another world," he snapped, quite angry (without a really good reason, of course) with the other player.

Inui just stared at him.

"Eiji-sama, can you please come here for a second?" Inui called. Eiji smiled happily and walked elegantly to them, bowing respectfully to Tezuka before grinning at Inui.

"Yes, general?" he asked.

Inui just grabed his face roughly with both hands and made him face Tezuka.

"Oi! Oishi, what's the color of Kikumaru's eyes?" he called outloud at the fukubuchou who was currently taking notes of all the things he would need to get from Fuji's, Eiji's and Tachibana's places.

"Blue," he said without looking up. "Baby blue actually, why?"

Tezuka frowned.

"They are green, Oishi," he said, staring at the redhead's confused face.

"That's impossible, Tezuka," said Oishi as he neared them. Suddenly he blinked at his partner and pulled his wallet, from where he produced a picture of the whole team.

Tezuka and Inui stared at the picture where Kikumaru himself was beaming, an arm wrapped around Oishi's and his baby blue eyes shinning happily. Then, as one, the three men turned to the redhead before them.

All three shocked to see his forest green eyes.

Inui snorted.

"Unless you can give me an explanation for that, Tezuka, I'd say they are who they say they are," he said mockingly. The captain growled low on his throat.

"Fuji, open your eyes," he snapped. Most likely the tensai was playing a prank on them and had given Eiji contacts or something. And the only way Tezuka knew to catch his friend in mischief was when he stared directly into those deep blue eyes.

Eiji and Tachibana gasped at him, as if the mere idea of Fuji opening his eyes was ludicrous.

Fuji turned his face to him, his eyes still closed.

"I'm sorry, your majesty, but you ordered yourself that I shouldn't open them in your presence unless Eiji-sama or Ryoma-sama were in mortal danger," he said softly, almost coldly, and raised his hand to his forehead.

Beneath his hair laid three intrincated lines that met and curled around eachother in the middle of the boy's forehead.

A tattoo.

"Kunimitsu-sama, if you will forgive my bluntness, you sealed Fuji-chan's eyes youself, and it would be quite cruel of you to force him to open them again." Eiji said softly, his eyes set on the alternate self of his husband.

Tezuka didn't really listen to him. His eyes were fixed on the intrincate tattoo that covered Fuji's pale forehead.

He had forbidden Fuji to show his eyes?

Why? Those eyes were the one thing he loved most about the tensai!

He could almost hear his own voice in his head.

_"I will not succumb to your eyes again, Fuji. You shall close them in my presence at all times! I will be faithful to my husband and that's final!" _

His eyebrows met in a frown.

If he was in his other self's shoes he would feel threatened by those blue eyes, and the way they made him feel. If he had to marry Eiji and be faithful to him... what would be do? Would he try and avoid Fuji, fearing his emotions got out of control? Would he be so cruel as to seal his beloved's eyes away?

Was he punishing Fuji... or himself?

Inui suddenly felt faint, his eyes fixed on Fuji's skin.

_He saw the shadows as they danced under the candlelight as he hid behind one of the castle's grand pillars. He had not meant to eavesdrop, but Fuji had followed Tezuka to his room after their prince had announced his engagement to Kikumaru. It was shocking to all of them, no doubt. _

_Most, if not all, had assumed Tezuka would one day change the law and make Fuji his spouse. _

_Rooted to his spot by his acursed curiosity, he listened in as Fuji sat by the fireplace and lit it with a simple fire spell. _

_"Don't look at me like this, Fuji," Tezuka's voice hissed. "I need to secure my throne and my country, all that I might have wanted comes only second to my people." _

_Fuji didn't answer for a moment, his hands danced over the fire, shaping the flames into different animals. _

_Inui knew he only did that when he was nervous. _

_"You are condemming Eiji to a life of unhappiness and you know it, he loves Shuichirou," he whispered then, and Inui knew that what hurt Tezuka the most was the unspoken 'and I thought you loved me,' that Fuji's blue eyes seemed to convey. _

_"He understands his duty to his people, it is for Ciaran that we will wed, and for Ciaran that we will be blessed by Gaia herself," Tezuka growled back, fully intending of returning the pain Fuji's eyes were giving him. "It's not like a commoner like yourself could ever understand that." _

_Silence filled the room._

_Fuji's robes made a small whispering noise as he stood. And according to their shadows, Inui could tell he was now facing Tezuka. _

_"I see," he said after a few minutes, his voice thick. "I'm really sorry for my impertinence, your highness, it shall not happen again." And with that, the smaller boy vowed low to his lord, his small hands clenched at his sides. _

_Tezuka nodded coldly, his hands also clenched. _

_"Another thing, Fuji," he said suddenly, letting one hand caress the soft, pale cheek of his knight. Fuji remained unmoving, his eyes downcast. _

_"Yes, your highness?" _

_"Prepare yourself," the prince said. "You will take my brother to Breaden in order to deliver the invitation to our wedding to the Emperor himself, as an oficial wedding all royals must be invited." _

_It was faint, but Inui could tell a shiver made its way down Fuji's back. Whether it was from shock, longing or disgust, he could not tell. _

_"As you order, your highness," Fuji's voice answered, emotionless and strained. Tezuka's hand had not moved from his face. _

_"And as my last order, you shall seal a pact with me upon your return," the talled young man growled, his eyes fixed on Fuji's downcast ones. "Those eyes of yourse are dangerous, you shall keep them closed in my presence." _

_Those piercing blue eyes widened lightly, pink lips biten by white teeth in order to supress the emotions raging on Fuji's chest. _

_He nodded. _

_"It will be done, your highness. Now if you will excuse me, I need to prepare for tomorrow." _

_"Go ahead, Fuji, dissmissed." _

_Inui decided to follow the young prodigy to the gardens, where he usually hid himself. He didn't have to say a thing as he wrapped his arms around the small shoulders and Fuji responded by hidding his face on his chest. _

_He made no sound, but his sorrow was still easily shown by his shaking shoulders and the rain that suddenly started to fall. _

_Ciaran cried with the knight. _

_And Inui finally understood why. _

"Inui-senpai!" called Ryoma. "Don't go weird on us too!"

Inui shook his head lightly to clear it and gasped. He could almost swear he could feel the rain falling over him and Fuji's smaller hands grasping his shirt. Slowly he turned to look at him but instead only found him sitting exacly where he was befor ehis strange trance, still playing with Echizen's cat, rubbing their noses together.

His eyes still closed.

Oishi raised an eyebrow.

"You were staring at nothing for a while now," he said. "Are you ok, Inui?" Sadaharu could only nod, his eyes still fixed on Fuji. No wonder his other self had, ahh, started a relationship with the other man. If his boyfriend had died, and he had found Fuji in such a vulnerable state it was only logical what might have happened afterwards.

"Enough, Inui, go home." Snapped Tezuka.

Ryoma rolled his eyes.

"Actually, Buchou, why don't you all go? I have enough trying to explain to my dad why I have three senpais over for who knows how long."

"Hmf,"

"Fuji, Karupin says you are making him dizzy," grinned Eiji suddenly, sitting by his knight. Fuji gasped.

"He does not! You are just trying to spoil my fun, Eiji-sama!" snapped Fuji, snuggling the purring animal to his chest. Eiji crossed his arms over his chest, his nose up in the air mockingly.

"Who is the best ecomancer in the kingdom, huh?" he asked snottily. Fuji looked at Tachibana, both grinned.

"Right here? I would have to say Kaidoh-kun," said Tachibana after much deliberation. Kikumaru whined.

"Tachibana-sensei!! Don't help him!"

"Eiji-sama, you just want to play with the kitten."

Eiji smiled. It had really been a while since he had felt as safe and protected as he was in Ryoma-sama's house. Of course, there was still the matter of going back to Ciaran, but the fact that the Emperor was around with them in that strange world made him feel at peace.

Also there was the fact that he could still feel all magic pulsing around him, so he didn't feel as unprotected as before.

He wondered if Fuji also felt his energies restored to him now that they were far away from Breadan's barriers.

Tezuka, Inui, Oishi and Ryoma stared as Fuji and Eiji started playing around with Karupin, Tachibana patiently smiling at them.

"So, Echizen," sighed Inui. "Those three will share a room."

Ryoma nodded, not taking his eyes from his senpais.

"Which would will WE share?"

"EEEH!?"

**TBC. **

**There you go! Another chapter. Now, I know it could have been better but I remember a reviewer specifically asking WHY would Inui and Fuji fall in love with eachother and what had Tezuka done that he had not prevented it from happening. Well, here's your answer. **

**As always all types of encouragement are more than welcome. **


End file.
